As is well known, high-hydrous combustible solids or wet wastes such as bean-curd refuse, sewage or raw sewage are treated by dewatering, drying and burning. Specifically, wet waste is subjected to these treatment sequentially in dehydrator, drier and furnace. These processing components separate or independent from each other, not making up a composite or integrated system. In an attempt to meet energy-saving demands or reduce public nuisance, the drier and furnace were combined to provide an integrated system.
Specifically, in such an integrated system, the hot waste gas which is produced when drying the wet waste in the drier, is fed to the furnace to be burned and deodrized. A part of so deodorized gas is fed to the drier, and is used as drying gas. This system constitutes a closed deodorizing system, and is advantageous from the energy saving point of view.
The conventional system, however, dries the wet waste in a drier, and burns the odor gas in a furnace for the sake of deodorizing rather than burning. Therefore, the conventional system requires another furnace for burning the deodorized material to ash. Accordingly, the whole size disadvantageously increases. The deodorizing furnace cannot be used to burn the dried waste because it is connected to the drier by a pipe whose size is only large enough to allow the odor to pass to the furnace, preventing the dried waste from passing to the furnace.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for drying and burning high-hydrous combustible solids or wet wastes, in which high-hydrous combustible solids are dried in an associated drier, and the dried solids are brought and burned to ash in an associated furnace while the deodorized gas is fed from the furnace to the drier to dry the wet waste therein. Thus, the furnace is used as deodorizing furnace, too.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for breaking dewatered waste into fragments by blowing air, which is used to carry fragments of dried material to the furnace, thereby increasing the efficiency with which the waste material may be burned in the furnace because of substantially increased surface area of the pulverized waste material. Blown air is also used for expediting combustion in the furnace. Thus, a single blower may be used for transporting dry waste material, breaking the material into fragments and supplying a sufficient amount of air to burn the fragments of waste material in the furnace.